Hardest Of Hearts
by RAREwritings
Summary: Its hard to get a grasp on reality, you have no idea what to expect. Fiammetta is not like most women, plain and simple. Her life is drastically changing after saving Ezio Auditore and she is still deciding if was the best thing to have done. Ezio/OC
1. Introductions? Situations!

**~~~~~**

**First Chapter and I'm supper Excited and supper Nervous!**

**Anyways! Read and enjoy (hopefully) and let me now what I should schfix and schtuff ya'know?**

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED! **

**But I do own my chhair-ik-tors and all that Jazz. (I dont own Jazz.)**

**And I dont own Narnia either but I wish I did! Love that book 3**

**Anyywhoooo I'm just rambling and to be honest if you're looking for updates just to let you knowwwwwwwww, I have made at least 2-5 other chapters at this point( Its a lie, Im still working on them). I plan to update every other week or every two weeks.(Im hoping so)**

**. . .**

**Yeah... Im doing this so I don't fall behind on updating. Trust me, the last thing I want to do is make you guys wait. I've been there, not fun. But that is only assuming that you like this soo please please please! Review. Be fargin honest with meee too. **

**One more thing before you start reading! Its really hard for me to try and figure how Ezio and my character should interact with each other. Im not worried about how my character will respond to Ezio, just more afraid of making Ezio seem out of character. So this is were Reviews will help me write BEHTOR! And If I get suggestions on Ezio's personality, I will be sure to edit the chapters Ive already done.**

**YOU CAN READ MEOW!**

**Chapter 1 - Introductions? Situations!**

Absorbing the frantic scene below her, Fiammetta was pondering whether or not she should get involved. Paola had not specified what exactly she should do once she got the the city square. She certainly did not mention an execution. If it was her job to have helped those three limp bodies hanging from the gallows... well, it was too late now. The mob formed in the square was now slowly backing away from the scene, just a moment ago they where throwing fists into the air and shouting, some even cheering. It was still unclear to her what had happened and what do to exactly. Her mind started to wander and she wasn't really paying attention. The people below her seemed satisfied with the execution, so what was she doing here so early in the morning?

"I'll kill you!"

She heard a voice over the crowd, close to the gallows, a man in white robes was being restrained. His outburst made the people uneasy. Unable to make out what he was yelling, Fiammetta decided to get a bit closer. She carefully climbed off the balcony she had been resting on. She hung over the railing for a second before dropping down to the ground and landing lightly. Making her way through the crowd steadily she heard the peoples voices rise and some scream in terror. Men and women were now pushing past her, running to the opposite direction in terror.

"Gaurds! Arrest him!"

She watched the white figure unsheathe his sword just as quickly as it was knocked out of his hand by a man in armor twice his size. She tsked at his pathetic attempt, this man clearly had no idea of what he was doing.

Acting on instinct, she ran towards the hooded man and pulled him into a sprint just as the armored guard swung again.

Rushing through alley ways and straight through crowded markets, they were still being followed by the guards. They were moving too slow, especially with all the people surrounding them. Slowing to a walk. It should have been easy to blend with the crowds of Italy, but who wouldn't notice a person dressed in all white? She let go of him she turned into a dark alley, she turned and motioned him to follow her. She jumped onto crates that were stacked up by a stone wall and stared to climb her way up to the rooftops, gripping onto the cracks and loose bricks. Florence was built beautifully for just such things. She thought so at least.

She reached the top but alone. The sun hit her face and she flinched at the brightness. Pulling herself up she turned around and looked down to see if the hooded man had followed. She didn't see him anywhere. She tried spotting him but couldn't. The markets were full of crowds this morning. Her nerves were acting up now. She stopped for a moment to wounder why she was helping the man in the first place.

"There they are!" Yelled a guard from down below that started to climb up as well.

She jerked back suddenly almost being knocked off her feet, she was being pulled into a sprint again. Her feet turned her around in a clumsy manner while trying to keep up. The hooded man had her hand this time. He must have climbed up without her noticing. She looked down at her hand that was held tightly in his and frowned. Reaching with her other hand, she grabbed onto his robes and pulled, this caused him to stumble backwards and let go of her hand while Fiammetta raced past him. There was no way she'd let him touch her like that.

Racing over the rooftops, leaping from one house to the next, they still could not out run the guards. There were just too many. They had just reached the edge of what seemed to be a dead end, seeing as how the house in front of them was just too far to reach. Both of them, out of breath, were looking around for some sort of escape route. She was not about to fend off the guards and put her life in the hands of a man who cant even keep his sword for more then a few moments. The guards were getting closer and it was when Fiammetta saw an arrow pass by her legs that she decide they needed to get out of there quickly. She looked over the side of the building to see if they would be able to climb down. She saw something much better. Without waiting for him she ran forward onto a wooden plank suspended at the edge of the roof and jump, free falling into a bail of hay.

Fiammetta was never one to like the feel of falling. Wind pushing against her body, and then the feeling of her body falling down like a stone. These were things she was not use to but, She would prefer this over getting shot with an arrow any day.

Her heart was racing. She didn't realize how high the jump actually was until she hit the hay. Even though it was not the first time she had done something like this, she was still frighten of being caught by the guards and facing the consequences. Imprisonment wasn't her biggest fear, having the guards find out she was a girl was her biggest fear. Just then, a weight fell on her that crushed the breath out of her lungs. It was then she remembered why she was even running around all of Florence in the first place. She knew exactly what was crushing the breath out of her, but she shut her eyes and tried not to recognize the situation she was in. she would have to stay like this until the guards passed.

She _did_ howeverrecognize a hand resting on her thigh.

At this her eyes shot wide opened up to meet another set. She took in a breath, about ready to shout all the profanities that came to mind when a large hand clamped down on her mouth.

The man shushed her. He grabbed the hay around them and buried them deeper into the pile. Glaring at him, she was trying to make out his face, which was difficult because he was looking down and his face was covered by his hood. She could make out his nose and mouth. There was a white scar running down the side of his mouth. She gave up on looking at his face and stared past him straight up into the hay. Rays of light beaming threw gaps in the pile and gave a golden glow to their cramped space. The light fell on her face, she took in the warmth and closed her eyes once more. She was trying her best to ignore the position she was in and focused on what she was going to do after they were in the clear. She didn't know this man or what had happen back at the City Square. Was she even safe being around this man? Her head started to ache. She knew by now the guards had given up on looking for them, so what was she still doing under his body? In fact what was she even doing? Everything had gone by so fast she didn't even notice.

_'What am I even doing here?' _she thought to herself in frustration.

She frowned. She could feel the mans warm breath hit her face. He was still panting from all the running they had done. She couldn't take this anymore. Lifting her legs, she placed her feet on his lower abdomen and pushed up. This caused him to shoot out of the hay and fall on his back. Sitting up she looked at him.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked with annoyance. Getting up from the hay she stepped out the pile and brushed herself off. Strands where stuck in her hair which made her look like a lunatic. "Why are the guards after you?"

He didn't answer. Fiammetta started to pace, she would not let him off that easily; Especially after the position he put her in. Her face turned red just thinking about it. She was both embarrassed and infuriated. Not to mention that she risked her life to save him.

"Those bodies that hang, you know them?" They were all male she recalled, but one was just a boy.

"Are they something to you?"

"My family." he answered simply. She stopped pacing and turned to face him. He got himself up and looked at her. It seemed as if he had something else to say but he didn't.

She wanted to say something as well. Words of comfort but she didn't want them to come out the wrong way. For the most part, she didn't even know who he was. All she did was nod.

_'They were his family?'_

Looking around now she recognized the neighborhood. They were not far from the brothel. She walked out of the yard and out into the alley and made her way down to the end to inspect the crowded streets. It didn't seem like the guards around here where looking for them..., but still. She trotted back to the hooded man who was still there, She would have thought him to have left by now. Maybe he had no place to go.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"I have to find my sister and mother. They are with a friend." he seemed to be unsure. There was a trace of panic in his voice. It was quiet again.

She bit her bottom lip, as annoyed as she was, it was unfair to have lost three family members in one day. "The guards are gone now, you should go before they look around this area." She spun on her heel and started to jog her way down the alley and make her way through the crowded market.

_'Three family members in one day.' _

Feeling a heaviness on her chest, all Fiammetta could think of was getting back home.

It was noon when Fiammetta had returned to Paola. Oddly, she did not ask her what had happen or why she had taken such a long time to return home. This gave Fiammetta suspicions. Either way, she didn't have the energy to ask any questions.

She dragged herself upstairs and into her room, hoping to find some quiet so she could rest. She shut the door behind her and looked around her room. It was very bright, very... white. Everything was white except the wood floor, the bed frame and anything else made of wood. She kicked off her boots and walked towards the window to looked out. She saw a few guards out side but they were regular costumers, nothing to worry about. She started to think about the hooded man and if he got to where he was going and if he'd be alright. She pictured the scenario they were in early, and was wondering if leaving him on his own was the best thing to do. Maybe he ran into the guards after they separated?

"He can handle himself." she tried to reassure herself, but then quickly remembered how his sword was knocked out of his hands so easily.

Belly flopping onto the bed she replayed everything in her head. Eyes shut she realized how exhausted she was, and how sweaty.

_'A bath' _she thought to herself

A nice cold bath. Rolling over onto her back she shot up and went to her trunk for a change of clothes. Unlike her room being a mixture of brown and white, her clothes ranged from orange auburn vest to dark green trousers. She removed her hulky brown gloves and went thought her options. White long sleeved tunic, leaf green vest and light brown trousers was her outcome. Thinking back, had she worn a dress, they would have definitely been caught.

Stepping out into the hall she noticed all the girls were gathered up at the top of the stairs. She hadn't even turned the corner and already the was a line to go down. In annoyance she demanded that some one tell her what was going on. No one heard so, she started to navigate her way under arms and dodged huge waves of curvy bodies.

She was almost at the railing when one of the girls, who was at least fifteen, turned to her in excitement informed her with what was happening.

"We have a special guest. And hes really cute!" said the girl and turned her attention back to the stairs.

Now Fiammetta wasn't one to be interested in special guests who are cute men, however she herself was a curios cat. She playfully trotted down the rest of the hall barefoot to join them, her arms occupying her change of clothes.

"Thank you for offering your home to my family Paola"

She could hear a voice but not whom it came from. She was crowded by all the girls and couldn't see over them. She made her way down the stairs to get a better view. Now being able to see Paola, she could also see whom the girls were gawking at and oh how she was taken by surprise.

"It was the least I could do." Paola replied, "You must be tired, perhaps you'd li-"

"No grazie. I can't stay." he was turning to leave when Paola started again.

"Why? Where are you going."

"To kill Uberto Alberti." he answers turning away from her, his voice suddenly growing dark.

"I understand your desire for vengeance, but The Gonfaloniere is a powerful man. You are not a killer, Ezio-"

"Spare me the lecture." he interrupted.

Paola continued, "-But I can make you one."

So his name is Ezio. Fiametta had heard that name late last night, and many times before. Ezio and his brother were well acquainted with the girls here. And his father was a very well known banker. Paola's sister came to the brothel with two women late last night, poor things were frightened out of there minds. They must be his family, what was left of them at least.

"And why are you going to teach me to kill?" he asked.

"Im not. Im going to teach you how to survive. Come" Paola turned to pass the hall right at the foot of the stairway. Noticing them inching closer, Fiammetta dropped to the floor and started to crawl up the stairs. All the girls around her looked at her as if she lost her mind. She quickly tried to cower away and make her way back up before Paola could spot her.

Alas! It was to late.

"Fiammetta. Don't think I didn't see you."Paola stopped and looked down to see the young girl making a desperate attempt to crawl up the stairs. She failed obviously and miserably "Come along, your example will be most helpful."

Scoffing Fiammetta started her protests, "Paola, I'm very busy and I need t-"

"Busy? Oh yes I see, busy snooping around with the rest of the girls." she teased.

"I need you. Go, change quickly and meet us outside in the garden"

Still laying on the steps, Fia made eye contact with Ezio. He recognized her, the look on his face told her so. Picking herself up quickly breaking eye contact, she raced back to her bedroom to change.

While she was changing Fiammetta went over the conversation between Paola and Ezio. Did he really intend to kill Uberto Alberti? How could he? He can't even hold up his sword. She brushed her thoughts aside. She pulled up her trousers and fastened her leather belt. She stepped out into the hallway. The top floor had many rooms, along with many women, even girls that had not yet reached fifteen. But she didn't bother to pity them, they seem to enjoy this type of employment. They most

certainly enjoyed seeing Ezio walk into The Rosa Colta. By the time she had gotten to the garden she had over heard many of the girls cooing over what they wanted to do to him.

_'Ugh'_

Talk of men, sex and money. None of these things interested her.

"Discretion is a paramount in my profession. We must walk the streets freely; seen but unseen you too must learn to blend like us, and become one with the city's crowd." Fiammetta, walking in caught Paolas eye. "My girls will show you how. Fia, please."

Walking past Ezio, Fiammetta walked into a group of girls to the left side of the garden. A simple demonstration. He didthe same and walked to stand next to her.

"You know, you still stand out because of the clothes you wear." Ezio looked her up and down. A move she did not like one bit.

So what if she didn't wear dresses like every other female. Comfort was what she was about. She was not about to flaunt her body around like everyone else with low cuts and show her curves with a tight waist. Its not like she had much of a figure anyway. She was very thin, thinner than most women. They

possessed endowments she wouldn't. That's why she felt more comfortable wearing vests over tunics and knee length trousers. On occasion she would dress accordingly in a manner of a young lady, mostly when she went to the markets with Paola and her sister Anneta, and other occasions. This was only once in a while.

"Go and follow Paola." she ignored his comment. "You'll have to blend with the city's crowds now."

His eyes lingered on her before giving one last smile to the girls surrounding him and walking out the garden.

"Did you see the way he looks at you?" One of the younger girls praised Fiammetta. Just the thought of it made her a bit uneasy and annoyed.

"How can I? His face is covered by his hood." Fiammetta wanted to avoid the subject.

"Its only because she looks like a boy in those clothes. You amuse him, that's all." Another said. She was much older, and her face and body proved her assumptions where right.

"Yet you look more like a women," Fia started "and he barely noticed you."

"Cross-cassettone." Said the one insulting her, she spun around and marched back into the brothel.

"Well I don't think you look like a boy." the young girl was complementing her. She was new to the brothel. Her name was Amedea and she was very young for having such a developed body. "Besides, you don't have the curves to fill in a dress." She took pride in hers.

The girl was smiling so it was obvious to Fiammetta that she didn't realize that the last bit was a in a way... insulting. She only smiled and offered her elbow, the girl took it and they walked to a bench near by and sat.

"Do you think he noticed me at all?"Amedea asked desperately. "The others say I'm plain looking and that's the reason why I'm only popular with the older men" her face saddend.

"Ignore them." Placing a hand on Amedea's head." They are old cows with sour milk, that's why they say these things. You have a beautiful smile and big brown eyes. You're anything but plain." This was true, Fiammetta had never seen such a pretty girl.

"No!" Sighed Amendea, cupping her own breast. "They say my figure is plain! Come se mi interessava la mia faccia." She softened and took Fiammetta's hand. "In this profession, men only care about the body." It was strange. Her tone sounded understanding. Like she was explaining something to a child. "Besides, the only thing they would like about the face-" She gestured to her mouth and winked. All Fiammetta could do was put on an awkward smile and nod. She wanted to say more but it wouldn't have made a difference. If Amendea had not come to the brothel she would have made a beautiful model. If only.

Just then Paola and Ezio entered the garden. "Bene! Now that you've learned to blend, I'll show you how to use it for more than just moving around. Lets teach you how to steal." Paola smiled but, she was staring past Ezio and looked at Fiammeta.

Getting up from her seat next to Amedea, she walked up from behind Ezio and bumped into him. He flattered himself and gave her a smile. She didn't look at him, though she knew there was a dumb smile on his face. She was facing Paola and they exchanged looks.

Paola looked back to Ezio. "Once you've stolen from someone Ezio, you mustn't linger."

He left once more. Just as soon as he stepped out, someone shouted 'thief!'. Fiametta let a snort slip and shook her head.

Paola turned to Fiammetta and received Ezio's bracer. She hid it behind her back "He's hopeless Paola. There is no way he can kill Ulberto alone. Its best to not encourage him." Fiammetta was being sincere and Paola knew this."Ezio lost half of his family, it would be selfish if he died and left his mother and sister alone."

With all the tenderness she possessed, Paola stroked Fiammettas face with her fingers. "Its not your place, nor mine, to tell him what he can and can't do for his family." These words struck Fiammetta in a harsh way. Her throat tightened at the seriousness in Paola's eyes. It still seemed unfair.

Paola got the girls attention and dismisses them once Ezio entered the room. They moaned sweet words to the young man before leaving the room. Fiammetta only raised an eyebrow at how embarrassing they looked. Ezio was enjoying this more then he should. How can someone, that is so easily distracted by women, dare to even think about killing The Gonfaloniere? She scoffed at the smirk on his lips, how could someone fancy themselves so much?

Fiammetta was turning to leave as well. She was trying to slip out of sight before Paola could ask more from her. Besides, what more could she do to help. Paola caught her wrist and pulled her to her side so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder. Ezio was eying her again but, Fiammetta was looking everywhere else trying her best as to make it seem like she didn't notice him. A childish move obviously and she didn't care.

Paola sensed their tension and Fiammetta's discomfort and broke the silence. "Now that you've leavened how to approach the enemy, we need to find you a suitable weapon."

Ezio drew his attention back to Paola. "But what would you have me use?"

"Ah but you already have the answer." Paola presented Ezio with the bracer.

"Hey! My fathers blade and bracer...How did you get them." His slow reaction annoyed Fia and only made her chuckle out loud, she didn't even try to hide her smile. Ezio didn't appreciate this.

"By using the same skills I've just taught you." Paola answered not hiding her laughter as well.

"Its not exactly in working condition." Ezio was examining his bracer, ignoring the teasing.

This made Fiammetta's chuckles come out louder, So he didn't like being tease?

_'Aw, the poor thing.'_

Her own sarcasm amused her even more and her laughter caused Ezio to glare at her.

"I assume you are familiar with Leonardo da Vinci?"

Fiammetta heard the name and a smile beamed on her face. Oh how she adored Leonardo. They were well acquainted, he and she. She often modeled for some of his sketches and helped him deliver some of his paintings. When she came to La Rosa Colta, Paola had her spend most of her days with Leonardo in his shop. She learned all sorts of things from him. He had strange instruments laying around his shop, everywhere she turned she saw things she couldn't even dream up. He would tutor her when ever he had time and he was good at that too. By the time she turned 16 she already knew how to read and her artistic skills increased. She had a love for Leonardo that even she couldn't put into words. She knew the love she had for him at first couldn't be returned. He loved his work and that was all. With this she learned to develop a sort of sibling love. She preferred it this way. It was much easier, less of a weight on her chest whenever she was around him. She flushed less and less at his praises and complements and started to tease him and be more playful. It was Exactly what she needed.

"Si but where does a painter factor into this?" Fiammettas thoughts were cut off by this comment.

"Hes more than that. Bring him the pieces. You'll see." Paola turned to Fiammetta. "By the way, this is Fiammetta. I'm sure you've met."

Ezio truned his attention to Fiammetta once again. "Yes, she help me escape the guards." He looked her up and down again. That smirk played on his lips. "Thank you for saying my life." he reached for her hand. He lifted it up and planted a small kiss on her knuckles.

She smiply look at him and gave him a nod. She awkwardly pulled back her hand and looked at Paola. Searching for a bit of mercy, she begged with her eyes asking for permission to leave.

Paola ignored her pleading eyes and looked to Ezio. "She will escort you to Leonardo's shop."

Her mouth dropped. How could Paola be so cruel and expect her to this when she was already so tired and set on taking a bath.

"B-but Paola, I'm sure he knows the way. And I'm sure he knows better than to get caught by the guards by now an-"

And with one look, Fiammetta shut her mouth. She knew better then to cross Paola. Glaring at Ezio and silently blaming him, Fiammetta stomped out of the garden. A childish move yes but, Fiammetta was already in a bad mood and all she wanted to do was rest. Ezio was now walking towards her with a stupid smile on his face. She turned away from him and started down the street. Paola only laughed to herself as she watched them leave.

**Ahahahahhahaha im done with the first chapter!**

**I did make a prologue for my story and Im still deciding whether or not to put it up later or make it something different. I dont want to say too much but just to let you know, I have big plans for this story! I only hope I stay dedicated enough to finish it.**

**Review and schtufffff~~~~~~~**

**Love you guys buh-bye 3**


	2. Mirrors

** Chapter 2 ****–**** Mirrors**

**vTWOv**

**Here it is! chapter twooooo! Duuuuuuuuu! Oh my JEBUS.**

**Alright soo I need to know if the overall flow is going toooooo fast. That's basically it. PLEASE REVIEW~~~ * **WHISPER * IM NEEDY

**Ehhhh I didn't know what to name the chapter bUUUUUUUt more Ehhhhhs**

**I want noms btw~**

**if you can read this I love you3**

**RARE**WRITINGS

**you may read...**

Now whether or not Ezio noticed Fiammetta's coldness towards him didn't bother her at all. She would however prefer he _did_, instead of trying to strike a conversation with her. Though she could use Florence's loud crowded markets and streets as an excuse, he was just to loud and pretentious to ignore. He kept asking her how she had learned to climb and how she had come to live with Paola. Her legs were her only hope for escaping, so she sped up her pace. With little effort, Ezio strode up right next to her keeping the same fast pace. She damned herself for having short legs which were starting to ache.

They were not far from Leonardo's shop, but it had taken them a while to get there. Ezio had decided he wanted to try and steal from a noble man, but was called out. They were chased by the guards once more and it had taken them a while to lose them. This earned Ezio glares and name calling from Fiammetta which only seem to be amusing to him. That made Fiammetta even more hot-headed, but the blazing sun played a part as well.

"How old are you by the way? You don't seem like the type of _woman_ that would work in a brothel." Ezio was looking at her from a side view. He had to look down as she was a bit shorter than him.

"I don't work for Paola in that sort of way, and how dare you even assume it." Fiammetta shot back. She tried to focus on the crowd and make sure that the guards didn't recognize them. She had seen one or two posters of Ezio on some of the buildings, it won't be long until someone noticed them. She decided that on the way back to the brothel to take down as many as she could.

"Hah, I'm sorry." he laughed in his smooth tone. "It's just that you don't seem to want to answer my questions so all I can do is assume." He was being playful, flirtatious.

Sighing she give up. "I'm fifteen." she answered, never looking at him but into the crowds. "And in a way I was adopted by Paola. I don't work as a courtesan, I more of a messenger." Hoping this was enough to satisfy him and keep him quiet, she continued to walk in silence.

"A messenger? Is that all?" He pushed further.

"Yes, that's all I do." She was lying.

"Well, your were adopted by Paola, where is your family?"

Not wanting to answer his last question, she stretched her legs even further in attempt to get away. Even more so then what she already was. "Hurry up. You're so slow." She was now bumping into people left and right.

"No, you're just trying to get away from me." He teased.

"A puppy like you wouldn't stray far even if I tried too." Fiammetta was trying to shake off his suspicions, even if he was right.

"Puppy? What's sort of complement is that?" he had to jog now to keep up with her.

"You think I'm flattering you?" she chuckled. "I was just trying to point out that face you made back at the brothel. How your tongue sticks out whenever your by women." She snickered. " Like a dog waiting for a treat." she whispered to herself.

"I only give them the attention they crave." You could when he was smiling just by the sound of his voice.

"You and every other man in Florence." She stopped in her tracks nearly making Ezio ram into her. She turned to look him up and down for a change then looked him in the eye."...They can do better." She smiled and continued to walk to their destination

* * *

><p>They arrived at Leonardo's shop. Right in the middle of Florence. All Fiammetta could think about was sitting down and resting her worn body. She must be getting sick because everything hurt. Then an image of Leonardo went through her mind. A small burst of energy woke her right up and she strode up to the door. She knocked a couple of times even though she didn't have to. She knew she was welcome but... she wanted to give Leonardo some sort of warning about the stray she brought with.<p>

She opened the door and stepped in. The scene in front of her is all too familiar. Leonardo lost in his work. Not even noticing that she had knock or that she had opened the door.

"Leo-naaar-do~" She whispered in a very small voice as she walked in not wanting to disturb him

Leonardo looked up from his work and with one look a big smile beamed on his face."Dio Mio, Fiammetta!"

Returning his smile she walked into his arms. It had been a long time since they had seen one another so the hug was way over due. Sharing a moment like this with Leonardo was not rare, but she didn't want it to end. She could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke. "It has been quite some time. What brings you he-" he spotted Ezio at the door and released Fiammetta from his arms.

Upset that Ezio's presences interrupted their embrace, Fiammetta decided to take a seat on a stool near the table Leonardo was working. She watched the two men greet each other, not hiding the small pout on her face.

"Oh! Ezio Auditore! I...I didn't expect to see YOU again. What with all that's happened" Leonardo face saddened. It pulled at her heat strings to see him like this. "Ah! Where are my manners." He beamed once more. Recovering quickly, he pulled Ezio in to an embrace as well. "Welcome back." Ezio just patted his hand on the energetic mans back.

_'How dare you waste such a good hug?'_ Fiammetta glared from her seat.

"Now how may I be of service?"

"I was hoping you could repair something of mine." Ezio went straight to the business matter.

Leonardo face lit up with excitement. "Of course! Come! This way." Both men walked to the table were Leonardo had his latest project, it was a mess. Fiammetta had always told Leonardo to hire a keeper but he refused. When she would come regularly she would do her best to tidy things up a bit, enough for him to find things. If Leonard couldn't find something, he would search all over and make an even bigger mess. "Let me clear a space." Whatever Leonardo had been working on was now pushed to the side.

"Alright! lets see it!" He turned back to Ezio to received the bracer and then placed it on the table. Fiammetta scooted the stool closer and studied Leonardo, as always. She found him fascinating while he worked.

"I don't know, Ezio. Despite it's age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid, there' not much I can do without the original plans. I'm sorry." He apologized as Ezio tried to reach for the bracer. "Wait, wait, wait!" Leonardo brushed Ezio hand way from the table and opened up the page next to the bracer. "The contents of this page are encrypted! But if my theory is correct... Based on these sketches it may very well..."

"It may very well what?" Ezio was just as lost as Fiammetta. Leonardo, who was ready to work, just brushed Ezio's questions away. Fiammetta felt like telling Ezio to just let the man work, but in doing so would have Ezio realize that she wasn't occupied and would ask more questions. She kept her mouth shut.

While Ezio took a seat away from the table, Fiammetta stayed and studied Leonardo's movement. His eyes danced over the page taking in everything they could, his hands moved just as quickly. What she loved most is how he would mumble to himself and say what ever it was he was thinking out loud. Watching him like this made her feel nostalgic. Everything from the look on his face to they way he hunched over the table was all too familiar to her. Memories of her younger self looking around Leonardo's shop as if she was in a foreign country. She use to want to touch everything in his shop, until she accidentally spilled ink all over one of his horse sketches. Lucky for her, Leonardo always made more than one copy, even so, he had a soft spot for her and never raised his voice. Maybe it was because Paola told him about... No, she wouldn't.

Fia, just glanced around the room taking in everything new, everything old then everything annyoing. Ezio had already fallen asleep within seconds of sitting down. His ability to do so made her even more tired, so she placed her arms on the table and plopped her head down, still watching Leonardo. From the corner of his eye, Leonardo saw her move. He looked at her and gave her a small wink to reassure her he did not forget she was there.

She was glad he didn't. She moved her head to the right and look at the sleeping Ezio once more.

"Leonardo" She asked in a very small tired voice. "What do you know about Ezio? I mean, what did his family do that all of this happened?"

"Ahhh I'm... not quite sure myself."

Unsatisfied, she continued. "His father was a banker, did it have to do with money?" She knew it had nothing to do with money. There is always a way to pay back money. Money was no reason for a family to be killed. She knew it was some sort of conspiracy but, what exactly?

"Mia piccola pulce" His tone was very quiet, she knew he only ever called her this when he didn't want to talk about something... and when he was working. Like always, he would never raise his voice.

She sighed and stood up to walk about the room looking for whatever Leonardo had picked up from his travels around Italy.

Paint brushes and ink were never out of stock, he would always sketch things Fiammetta would request. This was however when she first came to him and was as shy as a doe. She remembered once asking for a pet bird they had seen at the market, Leonardo had bought it, but released it the next day. What she didn't know was that Leonardo had spent the rest of the day sketching the bird for her to keep.

She went to the pile of sketches and glance though them. Maybe she would find another bird. She saw something else at the bottom of the pile. A finger.

_'A finger?'_

She went to touch it but felt something flat and cold. She moved all of the papers and picked up the rectangular object. A mirrow with a gold frame. There was a women looking back at her.

Three freckles under a left... no...right eye? Brown eyes, big round eyes. Her focus widened and she took in the whole image in front of her. A small noes along with a small round rosy mouth, a strong jaw and round chin, both very well defined. A sweaty forehead with hair stuck to it, light brown wavy hair. Only strays, strays that went down to flushed round cheeks. The rest of the brown waves a lose bun. A long pail neck. A chest, covered by a white tunic and leaf green vest.

_'Leaf green vest?'_

"I see that you found my mirror." Her thoughts were interrupted by Leonardo enthusiastic voice.

I got it on my recent trip to Venice. This is the first time you've seen your self this clearly isn't it? Paola asked me to bring some back for you and the girls. I have to say, my drawings of you do no justice for what you see in that mirror."

"This is me." she simply said. She moved the mirror down in and angle to see her torso and waist.

The rest of her green vest and part of her brown trousers. She turned to the side to keep inspecting. A small chest and a thin waist. Even looking at her boots made her feel like she was in a trance, not that she couldn't look down and see them, but seeing them like this... it was different. This is how the world saw her.

"Leonardo." She moved the mirror back up to her face and positioned it to see Leonardo's smiling face while he stood behind her. "You drew me?" Her eyes narrowed.

She read his body language and noticed that it was something he meant to have kept to himself. He cleared his throat and walked back to the table.

"I want to see!" She rushed over to him and place the mirror next to the bracer.

"I don't have them anymore, I must have... misplaced them." He was teasing her now.

"You keep almost everything you draw, if not, give it away! Did you give it to someone?"

"I promise I will look for them when I have the time, but now, I must wake Ezio." His reply made her a bit disappointed, she wanted to see herself though his eyes. "I give you my word." He placed a hand on her head.

"I'll hold you to it." She smiled

He smiled and picked up the bracer and a butcher knife as he walk towards Ezio. "Right, now back to business."

Fiammetta watched with wide eyes.

"There its finished!" Leonardo placed the Bracer on Ezio's Lap.

"Hmmm? What's finished?" Ezio mumbled as he forced himself to wake.

"The Blade! I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do."

As Ezio reached for the bracer Leonardo snatched it right back. "Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the "commitment" of whoever wields it."

Now Fiammetta was sure that Ezio would never let Leonardo cut of his finger. He loved himself to much to lose a finger... right?

"Bene. Do it quickly" Ezio placed his hand on the table and Fiammetta watched with her mouth opened as Leonardo raised the knife. She couldn't believe this was happening, so she turned away and prepared for Ezio to scream in agony.

**Chop**

"Haha I was only having fun, Ezio!" Fiammetta spun around and quickly glanced at the table to see if she spotted any sort of red stain and sighed in relief when she didn't. She looked at Ezio's face and could tell he was scared out of his mind as well. "You can keep your finger."

Ezio slid the bracer on to his wrist. With a small flick at the wrist a thin blade pop out.

"Remarkable"

"Tell me; Do you have other pages like this?"

"I'm sorry only the one."

"Listen- if you ever do happen across another one of these – please – bring it to me."

"You have my word. And thank you for fixing this. It-"

They're were interrupted by someone banning on the door. Everyone turned their attention to it.

"By order of the Florentine guard: Open this door!"

"Eh, just a moment!" Relied Leonardo as he handed Ezio the page. "Wait here."

There was no reason she could think of why the Florentine guard would be banning on Leonardo's door, nothing but trouble.

"Leonardo!" Fiammetta whispered desperately trying to hold back her nerves but failed. "Don't open it."

Before he did he placed a hand on her head and continued to the door.

"Are you Leonardo da Vinci?"

"Si. How may I be of service?"

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Certainly." Before closing the door behind him, Leonardo gave Ezio and Fiammetta a reassuring smile.

Immediately after that, Fiammetta bolted out the door and followed Leonardo and the guard to the courtyard next to the shop. Keeping her distance, she didn't go into they courtyard but was close enough to hear them talk. She didn't realize how dark it had gotten until she tried to focus on the guards facial expression. She could barely make out their faces.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"A witness claims to have seen you consorting with an enemy of the city."

_'So people did recognize Ezio!'_ Fia thought to herself. _'Maybe people were to scared to call him out.'_

"What? Me? Consorting? Preposterous!"

"When was the Last time you saw or spoke with Ezio Auditore?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! We know you were close with the family." The fact that the guard was raising his voice made Fiammetta extremely anxious. She turned the corner and entered the courtyard and watched as the guard pushed Leonardo to the ground. "Perhaps this will help you clear your head?" The guard began kicking Leonardo in the ribs, one kick after another.

Fiammetta bent down to pull something out of her boot and just as she was standing up, Ezio brush past her. She watched him casually walk up behind the guard and take out his hidden blade. In a matter of seconds, Ezio had stabbed the guard behind the neck in a downward angle. She heard the gush of blood coming out from the wound and the sound of the guard choking out his last breath. Fiammetta could see the bright red stains on Ezio's sleeve, the blood belonging to the man he just killed. Her gaze shifted to the body on the ground, motionless. It all happen at the blink of and eye.

She stood up slowly watching Ezio carefully. The fact that he had taken a life didn't seem to faze him at all. He helped Leonardo from the ground and completely ignored the body at their feet. This sent a cold shiver up her spine.

_'This is the man who plans to kill Uberto.'_

"Graze Ezio."

"Sorry about that."

"Eh, I've grown accustomed to their abuses."

_'Th... this wasn't the first time?' _The thought of the guards coming to harass Leonardo made her furious. Why wouldn't he tell her something. Had she known she would have come more often.

"What of the body?"

"Bring it inside and put it with the others."

"Others?"

"The city gives them to me for research."

As Ezio picked up the body, Leonardo turned and faced Fiammetta, he stopped when he noticed the small blade clutched in her left hand. Their eyes met but she stared blankly through him. He was calling her name, but she was to far out for his calls to reach her.

Her mind was racing with images of Leonardo getting hurt by the guards. Whether he was used to their harassment didn't justify the fact that he wouldn't tell her what had been happening. Then the question of how long ago it started, then for what reason. What reason would the guards have to _beat _Leonardo Da Vinchi? More graphic images flashed though her mind.

There was a tight knot in her throat and she fought back the erg to scream and yell at Leonardo. She didn't know who to be mad at, well she was mad at the guards, but still!. Fiammetta was not always easy to read, but when infuriated, one could always tell by the look on her face.

"... Mia piccola pulce, be calm" Leonardo walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulders. "I'm fine, see! No harm done."

She was sure he thought she was on the verge of tears when in fact, it was anger that filled her body. Her eyes refocused as the confused Ezio carried the guards body past them and into the shop. He didn't dally, he sped right past them in a hurry. Avoiding all forms of contact, the sound of his foot steps were distant before Fiammetta had the chance to make eye contact.

It was... funny. Fiammetta had tried to make eye contact with Ezio as he walked by but, he wouldn't look at her at all. She had no idea why but it was just funny.

She started to laugh. Not a chuckle, but a burst of laughter. She didn't know what came over her. She put her hand over her mouth but nothing. She just couldn't stop. Leonardo watched in amazement at how quickly her mood had changed. She now had both hands over her mouth but nothing could stop the laughter, she tried thinking about the guards again but even that wouldn't work.

She was beginning to worry that she was in shock from watching Ezio kill the guard, but that was not the case at all.

Leonardo wrapped and arm around Fiammetta and walked her back inside the shop. It was a matter of time until her hysteric giggles had gotten to him as well, and they stumbled on the steps going into the shop. Ezio had already set the body down and watched the two hysteric friends try to catch their breaths. Leonardo recovered first but Fiammetta was completely lost.

"See? Like it never happened!" Ezio turned his attention to the only other sane person in the room.

Leonardo's words stuck Fiammetta and her laughter slowly faded.

"Thank you, Leonardo – For everything."

"Any time! And remember – if you find more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I will upgrade your blade as well."

"Of course." Ezio looked at the now quiet Fiammetta and she stared back. "Now we really should be getting back to Paola..."

"Oh! That reminds me." Leonardo walked to the back of the shop and brought and create with a white sheet covering its contents. "The mirrors." He gave the create to Fiammetta. "The small one is yours."

Fiammetta didn't feel like telling anyone that the crate was a bit to heavy, but it was. " Thank you Leonardo." She smiled and signaled Ezio to get the door.

* * *

><p>"If its too heavy I could..."<p>

"I'm Fine." She spat. Most of the way back Ezio had insisted he carry the crate, but Fiammetta wouldn't have it.

"You almost dropped it... twice." He chuckled.

"If it will get you to be quiet, the fine!" She stopped and set the crate on the ground. She squeezed her stiff knuckles and cracked a few of them, the palms of her hands where a bright red. Before Ezio could notice, she stuffed her hands in her trousers pockets. She just then remembered she had left her gloves at home.

When Ezio took the crates he was surprised that she could carry that much weight most of the way back. He would have said something but her mood would not allow any sort of conversation. But he just couldn't resist.

"For being so small, I'm surprised you can carry almost half your weight."

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Your so thin, it looks like your about to break in half."

"I am not that small! If you recall, I kicked you off with just my legs... and your not that tiny."

"Hey, what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"I'm calling you fat, what do you think it means?" She started to walk away. " Its getting late and we should have been back by now."

It was now night time in Florence. The streets covered in shadows made by the street lights. Walking by from the buildings one could see its residents blow out their candles, one by one. The time for rest was now, but Fiammetta feared she wouldn't get much once back to the brothel. Ezio had more then just his mother and sister waiting for him...

She groaned and slowed her pace. She now dreaded the idea of getting back.

"Ezio, you should rest when we get back."

"I have some things to discuss with Paola." The way he said it made it sound like he had ulterior motives, which she was almost completely sure he did.

"Anyone but her." she whispered

"What was that?"

Once the Rosa Colta was in sight, all Fiammetta could think about was her bed.

**Mkay~**

**Sorry it took so long, for some reason I just kept putting it off and Im sorry!**

**I promise it won't happen again! New chapter in two weeks, three weeks tops ( Im going to an anime convention THIS WEEKEND. Its my first one too! WHEEEEEEEEEEW CHICAGO AND VIC!)**


	3. Ezio Auditore

** Chapter 3 ****–**** Ezio Auditore**

**Kayyyyy 'nother chapter!**

**I tried to put a link to my Tumblr but it didn't work out all that well, so copy and paste like the good ol' days**

**kay so I lied about updating regularly. I'LL KEEP TRYING, CHAPTER FOUR COMING SOON. PLOMISE!**

**OH AND I USED THE WORD IDIOT ALLLLOOOOOTTT IN HERE SORRY IF IT ANNOYS YOU **

**XD**

**RARE**WRITINGS

**you may read. . . **

** 8 8 8 **

He was handsome... she'd give him that, but that cocky smirk always playing on his lips turned her off. If anything, his golden eyes were the only asset she would praise him for from now on.

It was already morning. Everyone was preparing for the day ahead. The courtesans trying to perfect their imperfections, spent more time at the new mirrors then greeting the incoming costumers. Paola had called for Fiammetta and Ezio to meet in the lobby which was now too noisy. Fiammetta watched women run around frantically getting ready. Putting on cheap jewelery and perfume, all while someone walked behind them fixing their hair in buns. Fiammetta stared blankly at them with nothing really on her mind. She was tired. She silently blamed the man responsible for not being allowed to sleep in the nude, like she usually did, and cursed the possibility of him walking into her room to find her in such a state.

"How did you sleep my dear?" Paola's voice caught Fiammetta's attention. She looked up to see Ezio staring at her with a sort of humorous look on his face. She turned to her right were Paola was sitting and smiled. Since she had Ezio's attention, she thought it'd be nice to take advantage of it.

Fiammetta smiled at Paola and batted her eye lashes, "Well enough, it's what I woke up to that was a bit..." she looked towards Ezio, "unpleasant."

He raised in eyebrow in response. With a deep chuckle, he looked down and his boots while he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Play nice." was all Paola said in return and motioned for Ezio to take a seat next between herself and Fiammetta. With out missing a beat, just as he sat himself down, Fiammetta rose to her feet and stood next to next to Paola.

"Just need to stretch my legs~" She bent her knees a bit. Paola rose a hand behind the girls back and pinched her side. Fiammetta winced and tried to keep a straight face while glaring at Paola who was smiling at Ezio.

"By the time you both returned I was already resting. You were gone for quiet sometime." Paola ignored Fiammetta's childish move and focused on Ezio.

"Leonardo likes to talk." Ezio offered

"That he does. But I trust that you did more than talk?" Paola gestured to Eizo's bracer, which he gladly demonstrated Leonardo handy work. "All that remains is the deed." She held Ezio's hand in hers.

"Where can I find Uberto?"

"According to my girls, he'll be attending and unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister." She turned to face Fiammetta.

There was a moment of stillness in their eye contact before Fiammetta understood what Paola was asking for.

"Ohhhh no. No no no no NO." Her hands were out in front of her then she pointed to Esio. "He does not need my help."

"Fiammetta, don't be difficult." Paola's stern voice was set and an argument was about to begin.

"He can do perfectly fine on his own, he proved that to me last night." She used her chin to point towards him.

"Last night?" Paola asked Ezio, who seemed to have forgotten the whole event over night.

"There was... trouble and I took care of it."

Paola stood and faced Fiammetta, but continued to talk to Ezio, "Never the less, this is something that you should not do alone, Fiammetta would be very helpful and will help you get things done quickly and clean."

This surprised Ezio, he glanced over at her as she huffed. "Paola, I only work for paying costumers. I'm sure he spent every last _florinti _of his last night." Ezio was looking at both of them for an answer to what they where talking.

"What do you mean paying costumers?" he asked, but was ignored.

The room grew tense. The noisy room full of women running around was now dead silent and slowly emptying. Everyone surrounding Paola and Fiammetta took a step back for they knew never to interfere with them when they were arguing

"Then I will hire you to assist him." Paola was not backing down, but neither was Fiammetta.

"Then I reject your offer and payment." Fiammetta was already turning away to go to her room when Paola started again.

"Remember your promise." Paola was looking down at the wooden floor boards.

That stopped Fiammetta dead in her tracks.

"This would be a great opportunity for you to get started." Paola tried to have a positive, cheerful voice, but it cracked as if at the brink of tears.

Fiammetta turned to face Paola, who raised her head but never made eye contact with the young girl.

Ezio just sat there waiting for their next move, though he was growing impatient. He stood and started making his way to the door when Paola grabbed his arm. "Wait." she almost pleaded. He stood there looking back at Fiammetta whose eyes never left Paola. Paola let go of Ezio and nodded her head repeatedly as to reassure herself of something.

"Lets go up to your room." Paola sighed heavily and took Fiammetta by the elbow and guided her to the stairs. Halfway up the stairs Paola leaned over the railing and told Ezio to wait just a bit more.

"Paola, please. If she doesn't want to, then there is no need to force her." His eyes moved from Paola to Fiammetta and lingered. He watched her as Paola pulled her away out of sight. He followed them up the stairs a bit. Enough to see Paola close the door gingerly behind them.

**8 8 8**

Florence was especially hot today, Ezio wiped the sweat from his brow and continued to walk into the crowded markets. Occasionally he would have to run from the guards or blend in with the city folk. The closer he was getting to the cloister the more frequent it would happen.

He was running what Paola had said to him in his head for the hundredth time now.

_'Go to the cloister and she will find you there.' She gave his arm a quick squeeze and smiled. 'She will help you.'_

Ezio couldn't help but remember the grave look on Paolas face. As if the conversation in Fiammettas room aged her.

He was very close to the cloister and to the guards as-well. Instead of walking straight into the cloister on a main street, he decided to go in though a shady damp alley way. Something about it didn't seem right, he found himself slowing his pace and looking over his shoulder. Just as he turned around, a set of hands grabbed his robed from the front and dragged him through a dark door into a an even darker shack.

He moved quickly, and with his left forearm bashed the hands off. Then with his right, he flexed letting his hidden blade come out and aimed at the dark figure in front of him. He missed and staggered forward, due to the force he put in his swing.

Putting space between them, the dark figure staggered back to the far wall of the shack, opposite of the wall with window behind Ezio.

"Idiot!" the dark figure nearly screamed, "You nearly slit my throat!"

"Who are you!" Ezio squinted in the dark trying to make out who was in front of him.

The figure pulled the dark heavy looking hood to reveal brown hair, brown eyes, flushed skin sparkling with beaded sweat. She stood there, eyebrows burrowed, mouth slightly opened trying to catch her breath; Her small chest quickly rising and falling.

"Fiammetta? Where have you been? And what are you wearing?"

She was wearing her usual trousers but with leather padding from the knee up to her thighs. She wore what seem to be an armored corset that showed off what little curves she had. Through the darkness Ezio could make out bulky leather gloves, a satchel, thigh straps with throwing knives, and a sword sheathed at her right hip. His only thought after that was that she was left handed.

With her hands on her hips she she sighed and looked at Ezio. She couldn't see his face at all but no doubt in her mind she knew he was looking at her. She stomped her foot on the floor boards to get his attention. The heavy sound from her boots and clinking of trowing knives certainly got his attention.

She walked to the window and motioned Ezio to do the same. That small window was the only source of light they had and the the best view for the plan ahead.

"I've made a plan that should work, but we have to move quickly. Ezio" She stared deep into his eyes that were highlighted from the bright light. "You must not let the people know who you are." She looked out the small window making sure no one had spotted them going into the shack. "Keep your hood up and your head down. If you're found out... it would ruin everything." there was desperation in her voice.

She kept her eyes straight ahead into the the cloister. She watched as people walked into the gallery but not until they were given the okay. by the guards at the entrance.

"Fiammetta, where have you been?"

She ignored his question and continued giving him information. "Uberto isn't here yet, I followed him for a while and he should be here soon, so we need to get from here to the entrance without being spotted." She never stopped looking out the window.

"How come you didn't tell me to meet here? Did you have to drag me in like that?"

She looked at him, he stared back with anticipation. Instead of getting answers to his questions, Fiammetta slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said?" She was trying her best to whisper. "Ezio you need to focus." She turned her head back to the window.

Ezio just snickered and started walking to the door. Fiammetta turned around and grabbed the back of his robes. "Where are you going?"

"To kill Uberto." He turned around violently to face her, which made Fiammetta let go. He stared her down. "I dont have time to waste anymore." He turned around once more and this time Fiammetta grabbed his arm and jerked him back.

"It's not that simple! You wont be able to just stroll in. There are guards all over and not to mention a price for you're head!" She pulled a crinkled sheet almost out of nowhere. She handed it to Ezio and, sure enough, it was a sketched portrait of him. Robes, scar and handsome looks. "They're looking for you Ezio."

He smirked and held the portrait up, "A true likeness, no?" his sarcasm surprised Fiammetta. In frustration, Ezio ripped the paper in halves and dropped the pieces onto the damp ground. "So then what are we going to do?"

She pointed out the window towards the two guards, right next to them one could easily spot the lusty courtesans up to no good. "I can get them to lour them into the abandoned tailor shop across the way and deal with them. I'm sure from there on you'll know what to do." She looked back at him and he stared back with an eyebrow raised.

"What exactly do you mean by 'deal with them'? What can a tiny thing like you do?"

"Are you seriously going to ask a question like that after I got you in here." She pushed past him. " The difference between you and me, Ezio, is that I _know_ what I'm doing. You obviously rely on instinct " She smiled " You're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

Once she opened the door she ordered Ezio to wait until she got the guards away from their posts. From then on he would do what he was needed to be done.

She closed the door behind her and looked up and down the alley, to make sure no one had seen her come out. From there she walked into the sunlight and over to the crowds in the cloister.

People were everywhere, which made it easy to blend in. The gallery had certainly gotten publicity and had people from all over Florence coming to view its art. Fiammetta's only regret of the day so far was not being able to view it for herself. But that thought quickly left her once she remembered the reason she couldn't.

She stood next to a street merchant using his stand to hide herself. She wasn't far from the entrance and had clear view of the guards and courtesans. Once she spotted Uberto and Lorenzo de' Medici, she signaled the girls to get ready. Her nerves were at their peak as she looked across the cloister to the dark alley. She prayed Ezios attention span would last long enough for him to know his cue.

Her gaze wenT back to the entrance. They were in.

With a quick nod, the courtesans made their move and strolled up to the two guards. Both of the men looked around to see if one of their superiors were around to see them walk with the women. When they thought to cost was clear, they followed the girls into the abandoned tailor shop across the street. The doors shut behind them and Fiammetta started to move. She would join the courtesans and guards after she was sure Ezio had left the shack. Sure enough, she saw him blend with a group of monks who happen to be walking by.

She smiled lightly with relief. She then opened the door and let herself in.

The shop was completely run down. Floor boards were missing, mice were running around, tattered fabric scattered about the room and walls. She didn't want to admit it, but the shack she was in earlier on was in much better shape than this place. She stumble on ruin books, and shatered plates, and jugs. It was to dark to see what was in her way. She dragged her finger tips lightly against the walls as she climbed up the stairs to the house hold part of the shop. Upstairs, in the long dark hallway, she could make out the faint giggles and chuckles from the room at the end of the second floor. She stood at the door for a bit before opening it, she was trying to come up with some sort of clever thing to say to the guards before she dealt with them. Not being able to come up with anything, she finally opened the door, the guards turned with their swords unsheathed. The courtesans backed away from the guards slowly exchanging looks with Fiammetta.

They were clumsy. Both of the men were nearly half naked, most of their armor was already on the ground. One of the guards lowered his sword and smirked. "Wanna join the fun, eh?" He had a voice that sounded like a nail being dragged across a sheet of steel. He stretched out his hand and smiled. "Well come on then. I wont bite."

"I will." The other guard dropped his sword to the ground and made an attempt to pulled down his trousers, one of the girls stabbed his hand with a small dagger while another picked up his sword and swung at his back. His screaming made the guard facing Fiammetta turn and raise his sword. Before he could even take a step forward, Fiammetta grabbed a knife from her thigh and flung it at the back of his neck. A small grunt left his lips before he hit the floor like a stone.

Once it was done, Fiammetta gave the okay for the girls to search the bodies for loot.

"Paola said you girls could go home after this. Make sure to lock the door when you go out. I dont want anyone in here before I can get rid of the bodies." She walked over to the guard that was face down and pulled her knife using her foot to hold his head down.

She turned and started to sprint her way out the shop and into the hot sunlight. Her eyes were still adjusting to the light and she could barley notice some people running out to the gallery. She ran all the way in and stopped dead in her tracks once she saw what what was happening.

Ezio had stabbed Uberto four, maybe five times in the chest before he fell to the ground. There was a moment of stillness before Ezio rose to he feet from his kneeling position. Fiammetta watched in shock with her her hands to her mouth, her eyes jumping form the limp body on the ground, to Ezios blood soaked wrist. Her emideate reactions was to grab him and run, but then she heard Ezio speak.

"The Auditore are not dead! I'm Still here! ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" Ezio turned and look at the crowed. He spotted Fiammetta, their eyes locked. They stood there not knowing what to do anymore.

"Assassino!" Someone yelled, and that whipped Fiammetta back into reality. She looked around and everyone started running in every direction.

She ran to Ezio and grabbed his arm. They started to scale up one of the pillars, up to the open ceiling and onto the roof. They had to climb up multiple walls before they made it to the very top. From there it was a matter of running.

Fiammetta, taking the lead, ran across the roof and leaped onto another. Ezio followed not too far behind, they continued to descend from roof to roof until they reached the ground. From there on, they sprinted into the crowds of Florence.

The moved from square to square, never stopping, never breaking their stride. Knocking down anyone in their way. They were both out of breath when they ducked into a familiar alley that was not far from the brothel. In fact, if Fiammetta wasn't too busy trying to catch her breath, she could swear it was the alley where she first spoke to Ezio. They ducked down against the wall, side by side, in the small garden and waited until the sound of the guards stomping boots was no longer audible. They sat their in silence.

Fiammetta couldn't help but notice Ezio. He seemed so much more bolder as he turned the corner to see if the coast was clear. A stern, hard look on his face, his chest puffed out, but rapidly moving up and down as he tried to steady his breathing. She looked at his arm again, covered in blood. A deep dark red staining the white fabric. The smell of iron filled her nostrils and made her stomach churn.

She closed her eyes and told her heart and lungs to slow down. Taking in deep, slow breaths from her mouth, so as to not smell the iron. While her body relaxed, her mind raced with the events that had just taken place. At the very moment that her body decided it was calm, her mind decide to give her mouth a workout.

"YOU SHOUTED YOUR NAME?"

Her yelling made both of them jump. She didn't realize how loud her mind demanded her to be.

Ezio placed a hand on her mouth to shut her up. But she felt as though she had lost control of her body. She struggled to free her mouth as all the profanities she knew came splurging out of it.

"I will move my hand if you promise not to shout." Ezio tried to compromise. At this, Fiammetta stopped her struggling and sat still. "Good." Slowly, Ezio started to move is hand away from her mouth and stared straight at her. She stared back.

"Why would you shout your name?" she sneered through gritted teeth.

Ezio didn't reply, she knew he wouldn't, but she pressed on.

"Why would you do something like that?" She nearly yelled. She grabbed his robes from the neck and shook him. "You were supposed to be discreet!"

"How is one to be discreet in a room filled with people?" He shot back.

She pushed him against the wall and sat back down next to him. She leaned her head all the way back against the wall. "Why are you such an idiot?" She asked not wanting an answer.

Ezio didn't know what her problem was, it's not like they got caught or anything. It seemed as if he wanted to speak, to rationalize with her. But by now, he learned how stubborn she could be.

**8 8 8**

It was already dark by the time they had gotten back to the brothel. The lights in peoples windows dimmed and street lanterns lit. As they walked to the front door, Paola was showing a few men their way out.

Fiammetta went straight to her room without being greeted by Paola. Ezio brushed off her actions as being childish like Paola had earlier on in the day.

Paola greeted Ezio with a hug, she seemed to have calmed down. She led them into the lobby once more. Ezio took a look around the room and noticed it was nearly empty. His eyes subconsciously looked up the stairs to Fiammetta's bedroom door and found it open. There were so many people in her room that a line was formed outside in the hall.

"I think it's best I leave Firenze."

"Where will you go?" Poala motioned Amedea, who had been standing behind her, to go upstairs. Ezio watched the young girl go up the stairs and break through the crowd to enter Fiammetta's room.

"My uncle Mario owns a villa near Monteriggioni."

"You're still a wanted man, Ezio"

"What would you have me do?" He turned to face Paola, whose attention was towards the bedroom as well.

"I had Fiammetta take down as many posters as she could, but the heralds." She paused and looked at him. "Bribe them and they'll speak of other things."

She briskly walked passed him and up the stairs. Ezio followed not too far behind but stopped at the top of the stairs. He watched as older courtesans snickered while the young ones wept.

"She'll be back in a year or two." He heard someone say.

"What if she gets killed?"

"Shes done stuff like this before, she'll be fine."

It went on and on about how dangerous things would, how she was so little and fragile. Ezio didn't know what was going on. Was Fiammetta going to leave them?

"Ezio." Paola had made the girls clear a space for him to get to his room. "You should call it a night and get some rest." She looked around at the crowded hallway. "We all should." She said in her loudest voice without yelling.

Eventually, Ezio, along with the courtesans, were in their bedrooms. The hallway now emptied and quiet. Even thought the hall was empty, one could still hear the faint sounds of girls weeping in Fiammetta's room. She made her way to the end of the hall and stopped at the doorway.

She watched the girls say their goodbyes. Fiammetta sat at the end of the bed with Amedea and other young girls. She was caressing someones head in her lap and the others clung to her as they all silently wept. All but her. Paola sighed heavily and walked in.

"Leave us girls." Paola's voice had startled the girls. And one by one they all kissed, and hugged Fiammetta, who never moved from her place at the end of the bed. The last girl out closed the door quietly behind her after she wished Fiammetta good health.

Paola spoke first.

"How did it go?"

Fiammetta huffed a smirk and looked at Paola with piercing eyes.

"The idiot gave himself away."

"What do you mean?"

"He shouted his name! He told everyone who he was!" Fiammetta rose to her feet and walked over to her bed stand and took out a leather messengers bag

"What are you doing?"

"Im packing. Right? That was the deal." She spoke quick and bitterly."If we get it done quick and clean, without a trace, I can stay. That idiot might has well just have gone up to the guards and ask to get arrested!" She threw her bag across the room.

Paola jumped at the swift action. "It will get you started. "She spoke calmly. "You need the training, and Ezio's uncle will help you." Paola was reasoning.

"Why can't I train here? Why do you want to send me away?" She was pleading, reaching out a hand to the only mother she had ever known.

Paola walked over and pulled the girl into her arms. She cradled her from side to side slightly, shushing her while caressing the girls hair as gently as she could. "Its for the best."

Fiammetta could feel her hot head cool down. The tears she had been fighting back where no longer there.

"When will I come back?" she asked in a voice that might has well belonged to a child. "When can I leave Ezio Auditore and his family?" her head was against Paola's chest, so she heard and felt her chuckle.

"Whenever the Auditore don't need you anymore."

**8 8 8**

**-RARE**WRITINGS

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**LESSTHANTHREE 3**


End file.
